cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansouri's invasion of Lemauria
Kansouri's Invasion of Lemauria Part of the Three Alliances War Kansouri troops occupy the Sodexho Springs Shopping Centre in Sapphire, Lemauria, on 27 May 2006. Date: 23–28 May 2006 Location: Chilhowee, Kansouri; Knob Noster, Kansouri; Sapphire, Lemauria Result: Kansouri victory Casus belli: Legion participation as per the Imperial Accord with the New Pacific Order Territory changes: Kansouri acquired 5.889 miles, including Knob Noster. Combatants The Union of Kansouri (The Legion) Lemauria (NAAC) Commanders Premier Atlashill President Kavari Strength 655.190 1264 soldiers, 111 tanks 607.468 ≈1500 soldiers, 5 tanks Casualties 668 soldiers, 72 tanks, 11.543 infra 984 soldiers, 1 tank, 42.710 infra Objectivity note: information has only been provided by Kansourian officials at this time. Lemaurian officials have been asked to provide their side of the conflict to ensure the objectivity of this article. :This article is under construction, and requires additional information to provide a neutral point of view. Kansouri's Invasion of Lemauria was one of the many theaters that opened in the Three Alliances War that pitted the NAAC against the New Pacific Order, GATO and The Legion. Despite a stalemate the first day, Kansouri's troops advanced on Lemauria and, with the aide of NPO nations Really Cold Russians and Marfell, seized control of the Lemaurian capital city of Sapphire. Both NPO nations continued the occupation after Kansouri withdrew 28 May as part of the Legion's Declaration of Armistice. Antebellum The boom that marked Kansouri's first month of existence was starting to deflate. Its legislecture, who had dumped the government formed by Prime Minister Carvey, struggled to form a new government. Citizenry started to lose confidence in their elected officials and rallied for Premier Atlashill to invoke direct rule. At the same time, Kansouri lost a critical trading partner, which had provided mineral water and exotic gems, pulling the plug on exploding economy growth. (Lemaurian antebellum here) Declaration of War Following the Legion's entrance into the Three Alliances War, Kansouri declared war on Lemauria, vowing to “not relent until all traces of their affiliation are removed.” Kansouri entered the war having made significant progress in technology and an increased military presence following rogue nation incidents, and Lemauria (troop descriptions here) Initial Stalemate Immediately after the declaration of war, sent secodns before midnight, Kansouri launched a missile at Lemauria, eliminating utilities in their western hamlets. Over 300 troops and 30 tanks rolled into Lemauria at 12:30 AM CDT (0530 GMT), where they encountered an infantry nearly twice its size. The battle proved deadly on both sides, with one-half of the combatants, mostly Kansouri forces, dying on the field. Advisers to Premier Atlashill quickly tried to cover up the botched invasion attempt, but decided instead to blame the failure on Kansouri's overall military inexperience. Later in the morning, President Kavari received word of the declaration and refused to resign from the NAAC. In his communique to Premier Atlashill, he wrote: “I am still a proud member of the NAAC and shall fight with all my worth to defend it and it's sic people. There are innocent lives at stake which the NPO and now the Legion and GATO have put at risk. I won't stand by and watch you destroy my alliance for the stupidity of a reckless few.” Kavari followed the communique with a missile attack on the town of Chilhowee, the purported site of the earlier missile launch. The town was leveled. Upon word of Lemauria's counterattack, Kansouri called up an additional 300 troops to repel any invasion. Both sides met that morning outside Chilhowee, where Kansouri's forces handily turned back the invaders. However, the victory did little to assure Kansourians, including the Premier, of their chances of winning. In a post-war interview with television station KHB, an adviser confided that the Premier was downtrodden after receiving confirmation of an aid package sent to Lemauria by an Arctic ally, while Kansouri would not be considered for one by the Legion. Knob Noster: The tide turns Kansouri scouts reported the evening of 24 May that Lemauria's invasion force was situated near Knob Noster, near the fabled area called Whiteman. Premier Atlashill ordered Colonels Barnes and Rhodes to take a force of 325 troops and 32 tanks and eliminate the force at once, while ordering simultaneous cruise missile strikes on the capital. Kansouri troops forced the invasion force to retreat, only losing 12 soldiers while killing 74. Barnes reported to the Premier that the force appeared smaller than was originally reported. Despite Kansouri's claims that the simultaneous cruise missile attacks took out communications relays, Lemaurian forces received orders to pull back after an NPO nation, Really Cold Russians, joined in the invasion of Lemauria and attacked from the east. Eager to achieve another victory, Barnes ordered his troops to rapidly proceed toward Sapphire, Lemauria's capital. The rapid charge grinded to a halt almost instantaneous, as 112 soldiers, including Barnes, and nearly two-thirds of the armored vehicle division, were killed in the Battle of Sapphire Heights. Rhodes informed the Premier of the incident and cited a preponderence of land mines surounding Sapphire's suburbs. Occupation of Sapphire The new leaders of the NAAC ordered their nations on 25 May to concentrate their war effort solely on the NPO, noting that they still considered GATO and the Legion their friends. GATO and the Legion, however, remained on the offensive, several believing that the NPO's requirement of NAAC nations to submit a pledge to Emperor Ivan Moldavi was one of allegiance rather than non-aggression. In explaining his decision to continue the offensive, Premier Atlashill wrote to Kavari: :“I am left to provide your troops a chance to die gloriously in battle in defense of their homes and nation . . . You are a worthy and respectable opponent, and I could not be more honored to match strategic wits. It takes courage to remain with an alliance after the disgraceful actions of a few, the mass defection of your leadership to different points of the cyberverse, including the NPO, and the poor demeanor of others in public forums. If (heavens forbid) the Legion ever met such a fate, I pray I will remain with the Eagle to the end, even if its wings are clipped and trampled upon.” Colonel Rhodes, receiving reinforcements that afternoon, made another attack on the suburb of Sapphire Heights, again unsuccessful, losing 120 troops and 8 tanks while eliminating 62 defenders. Regrouping in a construction zone, Rhodes ordered another attack, this time breaking through the inner defense ring. Kansouri forces killed 103 troops while losing 18. Despite achieving a foothold in the city and facing less than 100 defenders, Rhodes received no reinforcements to attempt an occupation. Rhodes continued to pursue Lemaurian defenders the next evening, eliminating 70 percent of defenders establishing a defensive line along Kavari Boulevard. Sodexho Springs Shopping Centre With the Lemaurian government in anarchy and another NPO nation (Marfell) joining in the invasion, Rhodes concentrated his effort on forcing out a contingent of defenders using a shopping centre near the high-class neighborhood of Sodexho Springs. 41 of the 76 defenders were killed as Kansourian soldiers seized control of the area. Kansouri media point to the occupation of the mall as the highlight of the conflict, indicating the crippling blow they dealt to Lemauria's economy. Rhodes' troops spent their Sabbath touring the mall and patrolling the rest of the city. Sporadic fighting throughout the city resulted in over 100 Lemaurian casualties. The shopping centre's food court was also the site of a critical and often exaggerated battle. While enjoying a sabatth meal, the troops came under fire from militiamen hiding behind the cash counter inside a storefront formerly occuped by KB Toy Stores. Kansouri troops immediately responded, taking out the four guerillas. Tall tales emerging in Kansouri range from them facing guerillas disguised as angry shoppers using clothes hangers to them throwing baked potatoes when they were not able to reach their guns immediately. Colonel Rhodes purportedly scrawled on a slightly used napkin upon leaving the food court: “Nice town and excellent food. Never enjoyed bear as succulent as this sandwich. Tasted like chicken.” Armistice and withdrawal VL Empire, Legion Minister of Defense, announced 27 May that the Legion would declare an armistice with the NAAC, effective 29 May. Premier Atlashill responded by announcing that Kansouri troops would withdraw from Lemauria by the following afternoon. As Colonel Rhodes' troops were exiting the city 28 May, they encountered heavy fortifications near one of the two toll bridges crossing the River Sapphire. While defenders killed 12 of the 124 troops retreating soldiers, only 41 of the 94 protecting the bridge survived. Both nations accepted peace at 12:47 PM (1747 GMT). Aftermath Kansouri's troops returned home heroes the afternoon of 28 May, receiving complimentary T-shirts. Most were formally discharged at midnight at a celebration on L-Town's Capitol Square, where Kansouri raised their peacetime de facto flag. The economy returned to its bustling level, and nearly all damage incurred during the war has been repaired. Already house frames have reappeared in Chilhowee, the town in Kansouri hardest hit. However, reports of a drought in recently acquired areas have prompted the relocation of affected residents closer to established infrastructure, thereby putting into question Kansouri's control of all territories recently acquired. Lemauria, however, remained in disarray. (Lemauria description.) Category:Battles